Love Moments
by HappyMe-O
Summary: I decided that I was going to turn this into my Tekken dribbles, with Jin and Hwoarang. Just a bunch of funny, sexy, and thrilling love moments.
1. Sleeping

**A/N: Just something short and Sweet. I hope you all enjoy! ^.~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tekken.**

* * *

Sleeping

~*~

Hwoarang watched, as his lover slept peacefully next to him. He gently moved closer to his lover, nuzzling into his back. The only response was the soft snores Jin made as he continued to sleep.

Hwoarang frowned, "Jin?" the redhead whispered, but once again there was no response. He sighed. "Well, I guess I can say this weather you are awake or asleep. But I just want you to know that…, I love you," he said, kissing the Japanese's shoulder and snuggling more into the warmth.

There was a heavy sigh from Jin, and slowly the other man turned so he was facing Hwoarang. His eyes opened and he smiled. "I love you too."

Hwoarang lightly laughed, and the two lovers shared a loving kiss.

What happened next is a secret to the world, but in the end the two lovers laid in bed in each other's arms, both happily sleeping.

**End. **


	2. The Star

**A/N: Here is another short and sweet story, of my fave tekken pair Jin and Hwoarang.**

**Words: 169**

**Pairing: HwoarangxJin**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tekken**

* * *

The Star

~*~

Hwoarang smiled at the large star on top of the Christmas tree. It really was pretty, golden and sparkled brightly in the moon light. It really did look better outside then in the house. Jin had refused to cut down the large tree in their back yard, and so Hwoarang decided to decorate it anyway. He sighed softly as he held up his camera and took a picture.

Strong arms snaked their way around his waist, and he felt soft kisses to his neck. He chuckled as he was pulled into a hard chest, and turned his head to look at the man behind him. "Looks nice, huh?"

Jin smiled and nodded, kissing Hwoarang's neck once more. "Beautiful," he mumbled.

"Me or the tree?" Hwoarang asked turning his body around in Jin's grip.

Jin chuckled. "The star."

Hwoarang smirked. "Yeah, the star."

Both men shared a loving smile, and once again let their gazes fix on the sparkling star that sat at the top of their little Christmas tree.

**END**


	3. Winters Night

Words: 187

Pairing: HwoarangxJin

**A/N: I dunno it's just something short, I'm not sure how it is…, I have an odd feeling about it. Please let me know what you all think.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tekken**

* * *

Winters Night

~*~

The air was wet the night was late, and snow fell to the ground; two men stood out in the cold, both shirtless and wearing no shoes. They stood out in the bitter cold staring at one another not making a sound or a movement. It was if nothing was around them, not a sound or soul, just the two standing out there in the cold winter's night.

Slowly the red head moved, arms spreading out as he ran into the other man's arms. The cold became too much to bare.

The other man smiled, and held the red head close, kissing his forehead content to keep him warm.

The wind rushed passed them in a harsh manner, but neither made a move or said a word. Both men paid no attention to the cold, and just stood still, in one world with each other.

A soft sigh, followed a chuckle. The brunet lifts the redhead into his arms and both disappeared into a warm house where they would stay content for the evening and until morning.

The winter night was left to be cold once more.

**The End**


	4. Hot Hands

Words: 196

Rated: T

Pairing: JinxHwoarang

**A/N: Just something I did for fun. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tekken**

* * *

Hot Hands

~*~

Hwoarang moaned under the hot touch to his shoulder, and the kiss to his neck. His eyes closed and his breath hitched at the pleasure that ran through his body. "Oh…, damn." He moaned, arching his back when strong hands ran down it, slow and hard.

"Feels good?"Jin asked in a whisper, leaning in closer to the read-head his hands working down his lover's back in slow motions.

"Fuck yes!" Hwoarang yelped, feeling the gentle nibbling at his skin.

Jin chuckled, and nibbled harder, grazing the skin on his lover's neck with his tongue. He watched as Hwoarang tilt his head back, resting against his shoulder. Smiling, he slowly removed his hands from his lover's shoulders and backed away, sitting on the couch.

Hwoarang's eyes opened and he smirked at his boyfriend. "You need to do that more often."

Jin chuckled. "You really liked it?"

"Hell yeah, that was the best massage I have ever received. Not to mention it turned me on Mr. Hot hands."

Jin laughed and grabbed a hold of his lover's hand, pulling him onto his lap. "Well, then I better help you out with that too, huh?"

Hwoarang nodded. "Yes please."

**End**


	5. Chocolate and Tobacco Sauce

Words: 110

Rated: M

Pairing: JinxHwoarang

**A/N: Just something I thought up on a random note. I think it's my fave so far. Its rated M because well…, it can go a few ways. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tekken**

* * *

Chocolate and Tobacco Sauce

~*~

Chocolate crushed and melted into a pot; the sweet aroma filling the room. giving the area a romantic feel. Then the tobacco sauce came, spilling into the pot and over the chocolate, giving the sweet aroma a bit of tingle; the smell becoming stronger and richer.

A spoon dipped into the pot slowly and stirred the two together, combining them in a swirl. The red mixing in with the brown like it belonged, and keeping the two connected.

The taste of the two mixed, would be both sweet and spicy. Not a lot of people would like it, but for the wild Korean and gentle Japanese it's their favorite flavor.

**END**


	6. Blood

**A/N: Something sad for a change. Hope you enjoy.**

Words: 193

Rated: M

Paring: Jin/Hwoarang

Tragedy-

Disclaimer: I do not own Tekken.

* * *

_Blood_

The night was cold and the air was thick. Rain fell heavily and lighting clashed with thunder. A smell of copper ran through the air; heavy like poison. More then one body surrounded the area. Each one covered in blood and some missing limbs. One man knelt in the center large black wings spread on his back the horns on his head slowly disappearing.

He sat in a large pool of blood, his body soaked in it. In his hands lay a head, eyes closed but a smile on its face. Tears ran down the man's cheeks disappearing in the rain. He slowly ran a large hand over the dead face, and through the red hair. He kissed it's forehead and gently laid the head back to the ground.

Without a word the man stood up and stared at the sky. A dagger laced with poison clutched in his hand. He closed his eyes and the dagger raised piercing through his heart.

Blood dripped slowly from the wounded chest and to the crimson ground. The man followed shortly after, dead eye's forever staring at the dead smile next to him.

**The End.  
**


	7. A Quiet Moment

Words: 139

Rated: K+

Pairing: JinxHwoarang

**A/N: Just another sweet thing. Thank you all for the reviews! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tekken**

* * *

**A Quiet Moment**

~*~

It was late and Jin sat on the couch of the apartment he shared with his lover. The T.V was off, and only one light was on. The room was silent and it almost seemed still. Jin felt calm as he sat there, reading a book.

Lying on the same couch would be Hwoarang, his head on Jin's lap and his eyes closed. Both his arms were resting in his chest as he rested. He was not a sleep; he was just enjoying the moment.

Jin turned another page the silence now gone. Another sigh from his lover and he glanced down and smiled. Bright eyes stared back at him, the Korean smiling in return. Neither would say a word because it was times like these they didn't need to. They just wanted to enjoy this rare quiet moment.

**End.**


	8. Sick

Words: 369

Rated: T

Pairing: JinxHwoarang

**A/N: A bit longer than the others, but something sweet for fun. Hope you like. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tekken**

* * *

_Sick_

~*~

He was sick. All day he was sick. It had started in the morning, but then it was just a sniffle. Then after he had won his match it got worse. He could feel how hot his skin was, and his vision was blurry. All he wanted to do was lay down and go to sleep.

When he got home from his match, and after it was announced he was the winner he was glade. He had hoped that his day was over. However when he got home, he was suddenly surrounded by a wave of people. All his friends where there. Even ones he didn't much care for. Everyone was there to congratulate him on winning the match.

He frowned. He had forgotten that everyone was planning a party for those who won their match. This far into the tournament, to win it would be impressive. At the time he was all for it. But now, he just wanted to lie down in his room, with his lover, Jin.

No one was letting him. Everyone wouldn't let him pass. He groaned, and closed his eyes just wishing it was over. His head pounding by everyone saying his name. He felt so out of it, and so sick, he wanted to scream. _Shit…, just go the fuck away. _He thought to himself with a loud groan

He had failed to notice the crowd being lightly pushed away, and he failed to notice when his name was called by a soft voice. But he did notice the hand to his cheek. He opened his tired eyes and stared. There Jin was, standing in front of him with a worried look. Then without saying a word he was lift into the strong arms of his lover, and carried away. Carried up the stairs and into their bedroom. Hwoarang sighed with relief, and rested his head against his lover's shoulder.

"Thank you Jin," he said in a soft voice and sighed with relief when he was laid down, and covered with a blanket. He smiled at the kiss to his forehead.

"Anything for you, love," Jin said and happily lied besides his Korean lover, holding him close as if to protect him.

**End**


	9. Valentines

Paring: Jin/Hwoarang

Words: 158

Rated: M

**A/N: Happy Valentines Day!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tekken. **

**

* * *

**_Valentines_

~*~

Hwoarang wasn't one to do romantic things. He hated the mushy stuff, guys often did for girls. Or the Sappy words some people say to express their love. He always thought it was dumb and often made people look like idiots.

However, for one day he guessed he could do something romantic just once for his Lover Jin.

When Jin came home that night he found a single pink, heart shaped card sitting there on the coffee table. He took off his coat and picked up the card, reading it over. Written in red it said:

_Jin,_

_I love you._

_Happy Valentines Day,_

_Hwoarang _

Jin smiled; putting the card up on the bookshelf he made his way into the bedroom and met with a pleasant surprise.

Hwoarang was laying on the bed naked and a seductive smile on his face. It was the best present Jin could ever receive, and one of the best nights of his life.

**End**


	10. Warmth and Cold

Words: 264

Paring: One sided-Hwoarang to Jin

Rating: T-ish

**A/N: This is AU. Just something I randomly thought of. It's something a bit sadder then the others and more one sided. Hope you all like. I may have a second part to it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tekken.**

**

* * *

****Warmth and Cold**

**~*~**

Hwoarang shivered as he slept on the lumpy couch of his apartment. He had lent his bed to Jin, being a guest he felt it was the nice thing to do. However now he had regretted being "Nice." It was out of his nature.

Why he had decided to be nice to Kazama of all people? Well because he loved the damn bastard. Sure he may never tell his raven haired friend how he felt but that didn't mean he had to treat him the same as he treated everyone else; did it? No he wanted Jin to be the happiest he can be....

Hwoarang sighed and brought the thin blanket even tighter around him as he shivered. He glanced at the dark bed room. From where he was laying the room looked dark and lonely and he wanted nothing more then to be in the room, curled up under a blanket and in those strong arms.

Closing his eyes he shook his head. He could dream for it to happen, but he knew he never would receive it. To receive that warmth. Instead he would remain cold on the couch and alone. For the reason Jin was staying over that night, was because he was getting married in the Morning.

Ling Xaioyu sure was one lucky girl and if she was the one who made Jin happy and gave him warmth then so be it. If Jin was happy then It didn't matter...

...Because Hwoarang knew he would stay in the background watching from the cold.

**End?**


	11. Numb

Words: 294  
Paring: One sided-Hwoarang to Jin  
Rating: T-ish

**A/N: This is AU. Here is the second part of Warmth and Cold. This is Jin's part. There will be one or two more parts of Warmth and Cold.**

**Thank you Salysha for the proof read.**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Tekken.**  


* * *

  
Warmth and Cold, Part 2  
Numb  
~*~

Jin lay in the dark room on the soft bed of Hwoarang's apartment, wide awake and staring at the ceiling. He felt numb. He supposed it was due to the wedding the next day. It was finally arriving after months of planning.

He supposed he should have felt excited about it, thrilled, maybe. But for some reason, he wasn't. It could be due to the fact he wasn't really in love with Xiaoyu , but saw her more as a good friend. The only reason he was marrying her was because it was arranged.

He had been betrothed to the Chinese since he was a child. His grandfather and her grandfather had decided it was a perfect match. Though Jin knew it was because his grandfather wanted him to take Xiaoyu's half of her family's riches to be more successful.

Jin had only agreed because it was what his grandfather had wanted. Because he knew if he didn't, he would break Xiaoyu's heart. Though he did not love her, he knew she loved him.  
So, Jin told everyone he was happy. Told everyone he was excited. Perhaps one day, he would be. And maybe one day, he would grow to love his wife-to-be in return. Even though he doubted that that could be true.

For as it was now, he might always love another. His heart belonged to someone else. The person on whose bed he was lying on. That was why he felt numb.  
Numb because he couldn't express his own feelings, and numb because he had to stick to his word and live a life of emptiness and make another one happy. Numb because he wasn't sure if he could do either of those.

**End?**


	12. Warmth

Words: 318

Paring: HwoarangxJin

Rating: T-ish

**A/N: This is AU. Here is the third and final part of Warmth and Cold. Thanks for the recent reviews on these fliclets! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tekken.**

**

* * *

**

_Warmth and Cold Part3_

**Warmth**

The time came and the wedding started just moments a go. Hwoarang stood in the back row on the groom's side, watching with a sinking heart. Then the minister spoke and Hwoarang's heart started to pound.

"...speak now, or forever hold your piece...."

Those words repeated in Hwoarang's mind over and over. His breathing hitched and he found himself standing to his feet. He didn't know what he was doing, only that this was his last chance. He could speak now, or forever stay silent.

The Minister had closed his bible and stared at Hwoarang, wondering what the redhead had to say.

"I... Jin.... Don't marry her!" he choked out and pushed his way out of the seat and down the isle, running to Jin.

People around him were gasping, and cursing, but Hwoarang didn't care. "Jin, I'm sorry but I... If I don't say this now I may regret it!"

Jin stepped away from the alter and over to Hwoarang, frowning but willing to listen with a little hope.

But Hwoarang didn't say anything. Instead he grabbed the Japanese by the arm and pulled him into a hard kiss. His arms slowly, draping around the other man's waist. A warm feeling rushing threw his body.

Jin was surprised, but felt a thrill run threw his body and he kissed back. Then he pushed Hwoarang away, and smiled. "Why didn't you say anything last night?"

Hwoarang could feel his heart throbbing in his chest and he let out a soft sigh. "You know me..., I have to piss people off."

Jin chuckled and whispered in the redhead's ear. "Thank you...,"

The redhead smirked and nodded, pulling Jin's hand along and out of the chapel. The crowed watched, most looking confused and some angry.

Lee Chaolan still sat in his seat, sitting back with his arms behind his head, smirking. "Excellent...."

**End. **

**A/N I'm not sure how I felt about this one, but it is the end of the Warmth and Cold" collection. A new dribble will come soon. **


	13. Forgiving

_Pairing: JinxHwoarang_

_Words: 129_

_Ratting: T or M_

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry to keep you waiting. Here is another little fic lit in Love moments for you. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken. **

* * *

**Forgiving**

**~x~**

Hwoarang sighed in pleasure at the feel of gentle kisses down his back and shoulders and the strong hands run up his hips and down to his thigh. He let out a soft hiss when he felt his lover's teeth knew on his skin just below his neck.

It felt good; much better then this morning when he was angry, when they were fighting. That morning had been a mess, and it was a stupid thing to fight over.

Hwoarang arched his back as he felt something prod at his entrance and he let out a loud moan. "D-damn… Jin."

In the end it was worth it… the forgiving part was all ways fun.

Hwoarang guessed that that's why he liked to tease and pick on Jin so much.

**End.**


	14. Tired

********

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tekken**

**

* * *

**

****

Tired

~X~

Hwoarang stumbled as he made his way into the apartment he

had once shared with his lover. He was tired from work, from something he had had to do when the time had called for it. Now, he wanted nothing more then to just lie in his bed and sleep for the rest of the night. But when he heard a bark he smiled(no comma) and turned to his large black lab and bent down, petting his head.

"Hey, boy, did you miss me?" he said with a grin, getting licked in response. "Do you need to go out?"

The dog tilted his head and his tail started to wag in response. Hwoarang took that as a yes and grabbed the leash, hooking it onto his. Again the dog barked and pulled Hwoarang back out the door.  
Once their walk was finished, Hwoarang managed to kick off his shoes and go right to bed. He sighed, staring at the dark ceiling and he rolled to his side, and stared at the empty spot next to him. It was over a year ago that the accident had taken place, and the redhead still wasn't used to the emptiness of the house. He silently wondered if that was why he had gotten a dog.  
Whistling, he patted the bed. "Jin, come here, boy…."

On cue, the black lab jumped on the side of the bed and licked Hwoarang's face gently. Hwoarang chuckled and patted his back in a gentle manner. "Good boy," he said and closed his eyes. When Jin was around, he didn't feel as lonely. Tired, Hwoarang let himself fall asleep.

Jin stood by Hwoarang's side. When he saw a dark figure in the window, though, he raised his head and growled. The figure vanished, leaving a single black feather blow through the window. Jin watched with a grunt, wagging his tail, but he stayed by his master; he was more important, after all.

End


	15. I'm Sorry

**A/N: Side dribble to You Win**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tekken**

**I'm Sorry**

**~X~**

It was one of those days you wished you weren't alone. One of those days when time seems to stop, and you are stuck in a place where no one could find you. It was a day of bad memories and evil thoughts that lurks in your mind. A day you wished would just pass by without you even knowing it was there.

It was a bad day for Hwoarang as he sat inside of his apartment, alone, and in the dark. Tears streaked his face as he stared at the dark floor like it was haunting him. It wasn't his fault that it happened. He knew it wasn't his fault. But then why did he feel so bad?

Why did it still hurt after a year? It was a whole damn year since that dreadful day when he learned of Jin's death, and he still couldn't get over it. There were so many days that he wouldn't get out of bed and just stay alone. When he heard the news about Jin, he felt hope was lost, his world was gone.

Hwoarang ignored the loud knocking to his door as he sat there on the floor in front of the couch. He didn't care to see anyone not at that moment anyway. He covered himself in his blanket and laid down. He ignored the sound of the door opening and he ignored the sound of footsteps making their way to him.

"Hwoarang?" said a deep voice, that sounded so familiar and so soothing, Hwoarang couldn't ignore, and he looked up.

"Jin…," Hwoarang said in surprise eyes wide and he couldn't believe his eyes. He watched as the man before him knelt down and touched his face, whipping away the tears.

Hwoarang gasped, feeling his touch, and he knew it was real. No words were spoke as Hwoarang clung to the man, sobbing softly. Jin held him close, and smiled.

"I'm sorry," he said in a soft voice, and he really was.

**END**


	16. Into the Closet

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tekken**

Into the Closet

~**X**~

Hwoarang sat in a pile of junk on his floor. As soon as he opened his closet everything came tumbling out. He frowned at the mess around him and rubbed at the back of his head. Something hard had hit him during the fall now he regretted "cleaning" his room this way. It obviously didn't work.

Sighing he stood up and pushed his bangs from his eyes. Not wearing his usual goggles his hair always in the way. That be so, he was glad his hair was growing back. The short, brown military look wasn't him. No he defiantly looked better as a redhead.

Just as he was about to pick some of his things up, the door opened and Jin walked in. The other man raised a brow at the mess and looked at Hwoarang with a questionable look.

Hwoarang shrugged and grinned. "I thought we could be kinky and have some dirty fun?" he answered Jin's unspoken question.

The Japanese, chuckled, smiled, and shook his head. Hwoarang was too funny and cute for words. "Just clean the mess, we'll talk about kinky later," he said and once more walked out of the room.

Hwoarang huffed, he just had too much stuff and cleaning it all was going to take too much time. Grinning Hwoarang started to pick everything up and once again, tossed it all into the closet. There was no way he was going to take his time when the word Kinky, and Jin were involved in the same sentence.

**EnD**


	17. Summer Rain

**A/N: I know these are mainly JinxHwoarang dribbles, but this one is a HwoarangxLee one. I hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tekken**

* * *

**Summer rain**

**~X~**

Hwoarang yawned and plopped down onto the soft grass; the bright sun looming over his body in a soothing manner. So far the summer has been nothing but rain, and Hwoarang was getting sick of it.

Finally there was a hot day and the redhead was out to enjoy it. The warm sun felt good against his skin, and the grass was comfortable to lie in. _I can fall asleep _he thought to himself, closing his eyes.

He laid there for several minutes before he felt a presents surround him and he peeked to see who it was. "What is it?"

"Why are you laying in the grass? Isn't it still wet from all the rain?"

Hwoarang shook his head. "It's dry. Even if it wasn't that wouldn't bother me. I mean water never hurt anyone," he said, closing his eyes again

"No maybe not, but it can ruin your cloths."

Hwoarang chuckled and without looking he reached up and tugged on the other man's pant leg, pulling him down next to him. "Shut up Lee, l don't care much about cloths."

The older man grunted with annoyance as he was pulled down to the ground and he looked at Hwoarang with a glare. "Do you mind, I am wearing one of my favreote suits," he complained.

Hwoarang sat up and looked at him, grinning. "And it doesn't look that good on you."

"What? Are you insulting me?" Lee said, getting angry.

Hwoarang shook his head, and climbed into the older man's lap, straddling him. "What I mean is, I like you better naked," and he kissed Lee hard on the lips.

No other words were said then, just the sounds of rain as it began to fall.

**END**


End file.
